


Still Too Blue

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Child Claire novak, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, Pregnancy, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Tw: Mention of broken heart, Tw: Mention of cheating, Tw: Mention of infertile, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel remembers the first thing he ever saw when he was first powered on was those beautiful green eyes. He was created to see.Feeling his body flex and move on his command was almost too much to bear, feeling his metal limbs move to his command. He was created to move.He could think, move, and react just like a human. He was created to be human-like.However, Castiel was sure he wasn't made to fall in love...but somehow...he did.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Gordon Walker, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/220667
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Still Too Blue

**Starting up…**

**Starting up…**

**Calibrating…**

**Calibrating…**

Blue eyes blinked open as he sat up taking in the smiling face of a beautiful man. He was saying things as he smiled at him. The most beautiful tanned freckled face. Though his ears weren’t functioning yet he couldn’t stop staring at the first face he ever has seen.

“Cas?” The man’s voice hit his ears and he felt his intake in air stop. How beautiful a word was coming from his lips. “Can you hear me?”

“Cas?... Who is Cas?” The robot spoke looking at his hands.

“That’s you. Do you know who you are?” The man spoke as Castiel nodded. 

“I am the first model CaSti3l,” Castiel spoke, opening and closing his hands. “But you seem to call me a shortened version of the model. Cas.” The man beamed happily as a little girl and the beautiful man started to scream and cheer. 

“YOU DID IT, UNCLE DEAN!” The girl screamed as Dean scooped her up spinning her. They were so excited. Laughing and having a good time when a car honked from outside.

“That’s your dad.” Dean kissed her forehead and ushered her outside with a nod. The girl grabbed her bags. 

“See you next week.” The girl beamed as Dean nodded waving her bye. 

“Tell your dad I said hi.” Dean smiled as she left before turning to Cas but jumped seeing the Robot standing behind him. “Jesus, don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?” The robot tilted his head as Dean smiled at him softly cupping his face eyeing him with an expression the robot did not know. 

“I forget, you are still learning,” Dean stated as he grabbed some folded clothes on his dresser. “Do...you know how to dress? I did program it but-”

“I believe I can,” Castiel said, moving to follow his instincts. Dean walked towards the small kitchen as Castiel watched him. “Who...was the small human?”

“That was my niece.” Dean laughed affectionately as he moved to make himself a coffee. “I watch her on Sundays. You’ll see her more often. Her name is Claire.” 

“Claire,” Castiel spoke, moving his mouth to the words as Dean nodded. Castiel finished getting dressed watching Dean eye him. Castiel had to admit, those dazzling green eyes. He watched Dean taking a sip of coffee. 

“I can’t believe you worked.” Dean put the coffee down to walk around him. “I-I mean. You are just the first successful thinking robot.” Castiel watched Dean touch his bare arms. “Does everything seem to work okay? No struggle with moving or thinking?”

“No.” Castiel explained moving his arms. “I feel...fine.” Dean smiled at those words.

“Fine?” Dean teased. “You are better than fine. I made you perfect.” Dean moved his hands over the synthetic skin that felt human. This was years of making. Castiel. So many failures for him to work. Last time, he couldn’t get him to boot up. This time...was different. Dean was so proud of Castiel. “Come, I want to test your motor skills.” Dean turned walking to the fridge pulling out an egg. “Hold this in your hand all day, do not break it.”    
  
Castiel blinked confused but happy to make his master happy. Dean went back to checking on diagnostics. Castiel eyed him.

“Excuse me, master?” Castiel asked as Dean glanced up before smiling.

“Just call me, Dean,” Dean said. “What is it?”

“...Why did you create me?” Castiel asked as Dean spoke. 

“I am the owner of a very advanced company. I create for the future of human life. To better it.” Dean eyed him. “With you, I have goals to be able to make a product to sell to the masses,” Dean explained. 

“How have you fared?” Castiel asked.

“Well, you have been my working project for years. Starting at one chip.” Dean explained. “Now...I officially made you.” Dean cupped his face touching him with care before he spoke again. “I am so happy you are finally here.” Castiel eyed his face as he laid into Dean’s hand. When Dean slid his hand away to work on some kinks in the system he noticed. He noticed he missed Dean’s hand when it was away...

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month after Castiel’s startup:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Dean as Dean slept in his bed. Castiel never bothered him unless Dean asked him to. Castiel liked to watch him breathe softly in and out. He just watched him sometimes, mimicking his breathing. Watching Dean shuffle and move to turn and maneuver. Castiel liked to watch him so much. Any moment he could lay his eyes on Dean, it was a blessing. 

Castiel, however, liked to prepare breakfast for Dean. Which he had learned through downloads and learned behavior from Dean. He made coffee. He cooked him some pancakes with eggs and toast. When he was done, he would Bluetooth himself into the internet and learn things. Dean did have set things for him to learn, but Castiel had learned those pretty quickly. He happily opened his search perimeters to learn more. 

“Castiel?” Dean smiled as Castiel was snapped out of his internet reading. 

“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel smiled as Dean smiled back happily drinking the coffee he made. 

“This is delicious,” Dean commented affectionately as Castiel loved. 

“I hoped you would.” Castiel smiled as he moved to sit with Dean to eat. Dean eyed him making sure when Castiel ate it was done so well you wouldn’t know he was a robot. Castiel didn’t need food but when it came to appearances...no one would know he didn’t.

“Is Claire coming this weekend?” Castiel asked.

“Unfortunately no.” Dean crossed his arms. “It’s...my time of the month,” Dean stated shyly. 

“Time of the month?” Castiel commented. Dean nodded. 

“I’m an omega. So I have times where I am...ready to mate and produce a child, but since I am a single omega. I keep away from everyone.”

“...Am I an Omega?” Castiel asked but Dean shook his head no. 

“Technically you would be an alpha. I did not make you to carry children.” Dean explained. “But even then you aren’t an alpha. You weren’t made to make children either.” 

“But if I was human...I would be an alpha?” Castiel asked as Dean thought about it for a moment. 

“...Yes.” Dean nodded. “I made you to be the better of me.” Dean brushed some hair out of Castiel’s face. 

“Better than you?” Castiel asked. “...so you wish you weren’t an omega?” Dean paused at that before nodding. “Why?”

“Because...I guess I fear I will be seen for what I can make, instead of loved for what I am. Even now that I’m infertile. People just...see me as a waste...” Dean stated. “...I envy you. People will love you for what you are.”

“I love you for what you are,” Castiel stated seriously as Dean eyed him a sadness in his eyes. Did...Dean did not believe him? Dean laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel held still as Dean took a deep breath. 

“Did you want anything to drink?” Dean stood. “I think you would like chocolate milk. I did program you to like it.” 

“Okay,” Castiel commented as Dean walked to the kitchen to make him something to drink as Castiel followed.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two months after Castiel’s startup:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Got any twos?” Claire asked as Castiel raised an eyebrow before he handed her over the twos. Dean placed some cookies on the table as Castiel’s eyes moved to Dean as Dean smiled at him. 

“Try these. You’ll love them.” Dean stated to Castiel as Castiel reached over, taking a bite. Castiel lit up nodding happily at the sweetness in his mouth. Claire happily grabbed for a cookie as she smiled at Dean. A honk made Dean turn. “Time to go, Claire. Say hi to your dad for me.” 

Claire shoved some cookies into her pocket before she waved goodbye to Dean before waving buy to Castiel. Castiel hesitantly waved back watching her leave.

“Are you related to her father?” Castiel asked as Dean turned. 

“No, her mother,” Dean stated. “Her mother is my brother Sam. They live a couple of hours away, so when her father has to come down here for work, and Sam has to work. She comes here.”

“I see,” Castiel stated. 

“I hope you can meet him someday,” Dean admitted, picking up the cards. “You might actually like him. You are both the smartest people I know.”

“You created a robot capable of human thoughts and feelings,” Castiel spoke impressively. “And you don’t include yourself in the smartest?” Dean eyed him saying nothing as Castiel stood. 

“I might have made you too smart for my own good.” Dean chuckled as Castiel moved to him sucking in air when Castiel got close to him. 

“I wish you can see yourself the way I see you.” Castiel breathed cupping his face as Dean sucked in air. Castiel eyed his face before he leaned down softly capturing his lips. Dean sucked in air surprised by the touch. Dean almost melted into it but put his hands up to separate them.

“W-We can’t.” Dean swallowed trying to catch his breath. Castiel could smell his master’s arousal, smell how much he wanted to be kissed and held. Even more so as his heat was coming up. Every day Castiel was getting better at sensing when Dean was close to his. 

“Why not?” Castiel asked as Dean looked scared but not like he...didn’t want this. 

“Y-You…” Dean breathed as he looked away. “How did you even learn that? I-...I didn’t program that.” Dean changed the subject moving away from Castiel to clean up. 

“The internet,” Castiel commented as Dean refused to look at him. 

“R-Remind me to restrict a few things.” Dean joked as Castiel continued to watch Dean leave to do dishes. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
**Three months after Castiel’s startup:**

  
  
  
  


Dean sighed annoyed as he set up his room for his heat, he hated this. He hated going through heat when he couldn’t get pregnant anyway. Like what a joke. Dean sighed, rubbing his face as he turned to grab another blanket when he jumped, seeing Castiel standing there holding a blanket for him.

“Jesus.” Dean breathed holding his heart before taking the blanket. “Thank you.” Dean breathed as he placed the blanket on the bed. 

“Your heat is starting,” Castiel spoke seeing how Dean’s eyes dilated the closer he got to start his heat. Dean shook his head trying to snap out of it when he closed his eyes. 

“You should go.” Dean turned away as he held the table for support when he heard the door close and lock. Dean breathed in relief turning to head towards the bed. When he paused seeing Castiel in the room with him. Dean’s eyes widened as he looked at him. “C-Cas?”

“I want to help you through this.” Castiel breathed, taking off his shirt placing it on the table. Dean held his breath watching him strip. “You deserve to be spoiled during this. Not alone.”

“I-I-” Dean choked. He was his creator, he shouldn’t take advantage. 

“Look, you are making a product.” Castiel breathed. “A product to be used for anything. Including sex. I am willing and you need to test me right.” 

“C-...Cas.” Dean breathed out with shaking breath. 

“Look...You are the best being, the sweetest and kindest. I don’t need to be human to see that.” Castiel stated. “I’m not sure about most things, but I know you are what love is and I think though not intended. I can love, and I love-” Dean’s lips were on his. Castiel scooped him up, lustfully kissing him back. Dean moaned as Castiel led him back to the bed. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Four months after Castiel’s startup:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean typed into the laptop in his lap, chewing on some sweets. Dean was in boxers doing some maintenance. It was early in the morning but Dean couldn’t help reaching for the candy jar. Dean eyed the coding as Castiel watched him. Dean didn’t regret what they did, more that he felt like the power was uneven. Castiel did it out of love but Dean worried he did it out of obligation. Dean typed into the computer as Dean eyed some code in here.

“Cas, have you been updating your own code?” Dean asked, confused as Castiel blinked at him. 

“I wanted to be more human-like. So I programmed my body to be more human.” Castiel explained as Dean seemed impressed. 

“You gave your body more realistic reactions. Like breathing when sleeping, like…” Dean blushed remembering their sex, Castiel’s cock had...cum inside of him. He remembered the feeling of Castiel’s cock inside him twitching as he came. Dean thought he felt it, but he ignored it seeing as it was impossible. He hadn’t made Castiel do that.

“What else have you changed?” Dean asked as Castiel blinked cupping Dean’s face as he kissed him. Dean hated himself for melting into it, his hands moving to lay back in bed as Castiel took the lead. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Five months after Castiel’s startup:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean rolled his hips as he rode Castiel in bed, sweat dripped down his skin as Castiel pounding him so well, just holding his waist. Castiel was like a bucking bronco and Dean was just holding on. Castiel realized he loved the little noises he made, him gasping and moaning as Castiel, He made Dean this way. When they came, it was in unison. Dean rolling his hips on him as he milked Castiel of his cum. Dean only stopped when their orgasms ended holding Castiel his arms wrapped around the shoulders. Dean’s head lulled to the side panting as he moved to lay his head on Castiel’s shoulder just holding him. 

Castiel loved this the most, just...holding him. Castiel closed his eyes at the touch. They always enjoyed a cuddle after sex. Castiel kissing his neck and shoulder softly. Dean closed his eyes just catching his breath when he felt a lurch to vomit. Dean yanked away Castiel like he was made of fire moving to make it to the bathroom but just made it as far as his bedroom trash can yanking it to him to vomit loudly into it. Castiel sat up quickly with worry as he moved to him. Castiel kneeled to him rubbing his back as Dean let out a whine when he stopped vomiting. 

“Just leave me, I’m so disgusting right now.” Dean blushed embarrassed that he vomited. 

“Ridiculous.” Castiel got up getting him some water before he returned with a wet cloth. Cleaning Dean’s naked cummy body, making sure he dried Dean too. “I could never abandon you in your time of need. I just think you will feel better not leaking cum.”

“Thanks...but If you were a real man, you would have made some excuse to abandon me.” Dean teased as Castiel paused at that. 

“...Are humans...that cruel?” Castiel asked almost sadly. Dean looked down before awkwardly adding.

“Maybe just the ones I dated.” Dean tried to joke but he shied under Castiel’s eyes. Castiel stood going to the bathroom, Dean could hear the water of a bath running before Castiel came out to scoop him up. Laying him in the nice warm water. 

“Well, I’m not a human man,” Castiel spoke softly. “Please, let me make the bed and clean out the small trash can before I lay you in bed to rest.”

“Cas, I’m okay-” Dean tried to not make him fuss but Castiel was going to. That was Castiel. Dean laid back in the warm water, letting himself relax as he closed his eyes. Just enjoying...being spoiled for once.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Six months after Castiel’s startup:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked around the grocery store with Castiel pushed the cart, Dean and Castiel went out a lot to learn about the world. Castiel has been upgraded to search on the interweb the instant he saw it. Like a brain! Sometimes Castiel struggled but that was mostly on things not found on the web but it was rare. Dean easily explained it and Castiel stored it. Sometimes humans did things that Castiel wanted to ask about...like Dean who was halfway through his sixth bag of beef jerky as he shopped. Handing Castiel the empty bag before he opened a new one. Castiel just casually tossed them into the recycle bin every time they passed it. 

Dean just couldn’t make up his mind on food this time, he kept getting a bunch of junk food, then changing his mind when they got in line. Then going through to put it back, then get in line, then cursing and going back to get different junk food then repeat. This was their fourth go, this time Dean made sure to get a couple of heads of broccoli enough for him to be satisfied. They got in line as Dean instantly started to look through the shopping cart confused. 

“Cas, where are the bags I handed you?” Dean asked as Castiel blinked.

“I have tossed it into the recycle so it may be recycled,” Castiel stated. “Did you want me to explain the process?” 

“Cas.” Dean hissed. “I haven’t paid for it.” 

“I assumed you were stealing it so I hid it very well in there-” Castiel blinked as Dean hushed him quickly. Dean covered his mouth with his hands. 

“Just forget it.” Dean blushed to open another bag of beef jerky before grabbing more near the register. 

“...You are really liking the beef jerky,” Castiel commented as Dean nodded just as confused by it.

“I know, I haven’t had beef jerky since I was in college. But I just...crave it right now.” Dean chewed before he went to pay for their groceries. Dean continued to chew on the beef jerky, when they went to the car, Castiel was able to carry the groceries with his strength. Dean walked backward as he talked to Castiel. 

“-with some gray for dinner what do you think-” Dean chomped.

“Dean-” Castiel spoke, unable to stop Dean from backing into a person’s cart that had moved it from the side of his car. Dean choked turning to apologize when he stopped seeing who he ran into.

“Dean? Is that you?” The man spoke as Castiel’s eyes fell onto Dean. Castiel could read the subtle shock and the obvious fear in his face. 

“B...Benny, hey.” Dean cleared his throat, smiling pretending to be fine. Castiel’s eyes slid to the man’s face. Castiel’s brain searched through the internet for his face. Going through Google, Facebook, seeing pictures with him with so many people then finding some from twenty sixteen through twenty-eighteen. Dean and Castiel holding each other. Dean laughed and danced with him. Kisses exchanged. Dean with a ring on his finger showing it off to the camera. Castiel went through them a second time.

This...was Dean’s ex. Benny Kenneth Lafitte. 

“Benny, can you hold Lola?” A male voice spoke holding what looked like a two-year-old. The man stopped when he saw Dean. Castiel eyed his face, going through the same steps as before. However, Castiel was only able to find ONE picture of Dean and them. They were in high school graduation smiling and posing with the photo.

This was Dean’s old best friend. Gordon Anthony Walker.

“...Dean. Hey.” Gordon spoke as Dean gave them both barely a glance before noticing the two-year-old. She had her little hair braided as she sucked on her thumb, she had Benny’s freckles. Gordon’s thick hair. She had really dark brown eyes and lighter ebony skin. 

“...She’s...um...cute,” Dean stated awkwardly. 

“Thanks...um, you look...different?” Gordon averted his eyes to look at his daughter then eyed Dean pausing on his stomach momentarily. Dean swallowed, noticing he had been putting on weight around the middle but he was hoping it wasn’t noticeable. It was apparently. Dean slightly shied his hands in front of his body holding the beef jerky in front of it to hide. Dean needed to be saved. Dean...was about to cry.

“Dean.” Castiel moved to Dean. “Are you alright?” Dean’s eyes moved to him in almost relief.

“Yes, thank you for worrying.” Dean smiled, feeling better by having him near.

“Oh, Dean. Is...this a friend of yours?” Gordon asked, eyeing the hot alpha. Castiel could tell Gordon thought he was attractive. 

“Uh-” Dean started but Castiel pulled him close, sticking out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Castiel. Dean’s mate.” Castiel smiled, the two exchanged looks before smiling and addressing Castiel with handshakes. 

“Nice to meet you.” Gordon and Benny smiled as they shook his hand. 

“Dean, we are going to be late home,” Castiel spoke lovingly before turning to the couple. “It was nice meeting you.” They nodded as Castiel softly led Dean away, getting him to the car. He didn’t even try to let Dean drive, helping him slide into the passenger seat. Castiel drove home silently as Dean started to cry silently next to him. Dean tried to hide it, but when Castiel softly took his hand rubbing circles on it...he knew the jig was up.

“...He was my ex-fiance. He was my ex-best friend. Things were going well in my relationship...till Benny wanted to get mated and start a family.” Dean stated. “All about it. I didn’t want to get mated till I was ready...I was scared to commit so soon...I fell for him hard though...“

“Somehow he talked me into...just trying for a kid. Ya know? Said if I loved him, I would try. So I convinced myself there was no harm in trying. We could have almost another year to mate after I got pregnant.” Dean wiped a tear holding Castiel’s hand tightly. “After a couple of months of trying though...The doctor told me I...was broken.” 

“...He said I would never be able to carry life...I was just...sterile. The likelihood of pregnancy actually happening was rare and if it did, it wouldn’t be built strong enough to survive me carrying it.” Dean breathed. “He was upset, he was angry with me. I could tell. He said he wasn’t though and said we can try adopting after mating. However, I knew it was over. I tried to pretend it wasn’t. I really did love him.”

“...I became depressed. Gordon worked from home and lived close by. He came over to help me through it, helped make dinner. Helped get me out of bed. Helped me with everything. It was a life savior.” Dean stated. “...That was until they told me Gordon was pregnant...and it was my fiance’s.” Castiel blinked in surprise.

“They were sleeping together behind my back, doing it when I was in my weekly hour therapy sessions.” Dean scoffed. “Apparently it just happened and Gordon was sorry. For four months they made me a fool and the kicker? My fiance told me to move out, that he didn’t love me for a long time and it was only right to have Gordon move in so they can raise the baby together. That I should have suspected this would happen because he always wanted a family and I...just couldn’t provide him that...” 

Dean broke down harder as Castiel pulled up to their home. Castiel got out of the car to come around the other side just to hug him properly. They held each other for a long time before Castiel felt Dean pull away from the hug, Dean looking at him with a soft sadness as he rested his head against the seat. 

“...thanks for saving me back there.” Dean breathed as Castiel caressed the side of his face.

“I’ll always save you, Dean. I promise Dean, no one will ever hurt you while I’m around.” Castiel whispered. Dean eyed him as he leaned forward kissing him softly. Castiel cupped his face to kill him deeper. The kiss grew lustful as Dean forced the chair to lay back before tossing his shirt off. Castiel got the hint and climbed inside the SUV. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Seven months after Castiel’s startup:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid snuggling with Castiel on the couch watching a movie. Castiel lovingly softly pet his hair as Dean laid on him just watching a movie. Castiel loved these movie nights, just Dean slowly falling to sleep on him as Castiel watched a movie of his choice. Normally it was documentaries. Dean didn’t mind at all, he knew he was going to sleep and Castiel loved knowledge. Dean always learned a thing or two when he watched with him. 

When the documentary would be over, Castiel would scoop Dean up in his arms and carry him to bed. Happy to start the process over again the next night.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Eight months after Castiel’s startup:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean frowned as he tried to get his nicest shirt for Thanksgiving dinner, Dean tried to get the shirt buttoned over his rounding belly. It wouldn’t button. Dean turned to the side seeing his rounding belly, Dean definitely had more than a beer belly looking body. Castiel came behind him holding him with affection as Castiel nuzzled into his shoulder.

“You never told me I was getting fat.” Dean frowned as Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

“You are beautiful.” Castiel breathed. 

“You don’t feel this?” Dean put his hands on it as Castiel held him from behind. “That’s fat. I’m round.” Castiel wasn’t sure why when he held Dean he always tingled with happiness, especially when he touched his belly. 

“It doesn’t matter if you were fat, or skinny. Both are beautiful, and honestly, I can’t keep my hands off you.” Castiel moved to kiss his cheek as Dean turned giving him a look. “What?”

“You are lucky you are cute.” Dean leaned up on his tippy toes and kissed him before pulling away to change his shirt. “Now, my brother and his mate don’t know you are a robot...I mean, I know I should admit it but...I just...I just know I won’t stop myself from holding your hand or something.” Dean blushed as he eyed his face before kissing him softly. 

“I know it’s stupid…” Dean breathed softly nuzzling his nose against Castiel’s. “...but I don’t...see you as just my creation or...just my experiment...or even just a way to make money or change the world...I-I…” 

Castiel didn’t need Dean to finish as Castiel pulled Dean into a lustful loving kiss as he picked Dean up pushing him onto the nightstand knocking the items off of it. Dean heard his lamp fall off the side but he didn’t care. Castiel pulled Dean’s pants down roughly, Dean helping him slip it off his legs with his underwear. Dean unzipped Castiel’s pants, pulling him out of his jeans before Castiel happily slid into the omega. The sex was rough but so...comforting. 

The table rocked roughly knocking into the wall behind it as only their pants between kisses welcomed the air. The table rocked harder the closer they got to their orgasm. Dean bit him as Castiel gripped Dean’s chin tightly. He came biting into the skin of Dean’s exposed skin. Dean figured he would, Dean holding his face, bearing his neck to be taken. For Castiel to claim him. 

Dean held himself holding Castiel close taking their orgasms fully, Castiel nuzzling into his mate. His mate. Dean pulled back eyeing the bite mark on his synthetic skin. Hadn’t even made a visible mark, Dean eyed the clean skin as Castiel turned to look at it. Dean eyed the small indent of his teeth. Dean watched the synthetic skin changing, reforming to show a bite mark like his teeth had slightly left. Castiel had marked himself as his...Dean closed his eyes nuzzling into him. 

Knocking on the door made Castiel pull out of him, Dean scrambling to clean himself up and get dressed. Castiel wiping the cum from himself and cleaning himself up. Dean was bloody and in obvious need of a shower. Castiel pulled him close, kissing him, slapping his butt lightly towards the bathroom as Castiel moved to the door opening it with another knock. 

The two men blinked surprised to see a man other than Dean there, however, Claire did not.

“UNCLE CAS!” Claire screamed happily running to him as Castiel scooped her up in a hug. The confused parents exchanged looks. 

“Sorry, you must be Dean’s brother Sam and his mate Gabriel.” Castiel shook their hands. 

“W...Who are you?” Sam asked, confused.

“Oh, I’m Dean’s fiance.” Castiel lied. Not exactly wanting to spill to Sam they eloped. 

“I-...Never heard of you.” Sam commented.

“That’s not true. I heard Claire mention him.” Gabriel mumbled as Sam nodded. 

“Ah, yes, I do remember that.” Sam nodded actually remembering that. Dean came out freshly showered in sweatpants and a shirt. Dean smiled, moving to hug Gabriel and Sam who both looked taken back by his rounding belly. “Dean...you changed.”

“Yeah, I know Mr. Doctor man. I’m a bit rounder.” Dean blushed awkwardly. Sam moved to touch the rounding belly in concern putting some pressure on it that Dean shied away from it when Sam noticed...something off. 

“Dean, you need to get this checked,” Sam commented before eyeing Castiel. “...Actually, I left something in the car, would you guys mind? I will be right back. You can get started without me.” 

Sam moved to leave again, as Dean welcomed Gabriel and led them to the table to get ready to eat. Talking as they waited for Sam to return. Sam returned ten to fifteen minutes later taking his coat off at the front door. 

“Dean, may I have a moment?” Sam asked as Dean stopped eating to nod. Dean got up following Sam to the bedroom as Sam pulled something from his pocket. “Can you pee on this for me?” Dean blinked confused seeing the Omega+ pregnancy test. Dean blinked at it repeatedly.

“This...is a cruel joke.” Dean eyed his brother in slight anger.

“I assure you, I am not joking. Please. Humor me by taking it.” Sam spoke seriously.

“Sam, you broke the news to me. That I could never be pregnant-” Dean scoffed upset. 

“I think I was wrong. Take it.” Sam stated obviously concerned and worried. 

“Will you relax if I take it?” Dean asked as Sam nodded. Dean eyed him before going towards the bathroom. Dean came out holding the used test as Sam paced concerned. 

“I think you are wrong now, I am just fat,” Dean stated pretty confidently. 

“Who is this dude?” Sam stated. “You isolate yourself for years, throw yourself into your work and now you suddenly have a fiance?”

“I just...I just needed to make sure he was perfect you know?” Dean mumbled, rubbing at the hidden mark on his shoulder. “Before you met him.” Dean lied. This...was never supposed to happen, Dean falling in love with his creation. 

“I just worry.” Sam crossed his arms as Dean placed the stick on the bedroom dresser.

“...he’s not Benny,” Dean mumbled as Sam eyed him softly. 

“It broke you. A lot. What Benny did to you. I barely helped put the pieces together…” Sam whispered. 

“I never asked you to,” Dean mumbled feeling like a burden.

“You never have to.” Sam scoffed, moving to hold Dean’s hand. “I always will.” Sam moved to kiss his hand with care squeezing it tight. Dean smiled softly at him as the timer on Sam’s phone when off. Dean didn’t even bother to react, knowing it would be negative. 

“I told you not to-” Dean laughed when he noticed Sam gasp in surprise tears filling Sam’s eyes as Dean got up quickly moving to see. 

**POSITIVE**

“Dean-” Sam spoke.

“I-I’m pregnant.” Dean choked as Sam smiled softly moving to hug him. “No wonder I am so huge.” Dean sobbed as he held Sam harder. Dean pulled back to touch his stomach. This wasn’t possible. This wasn’t possible. Dean turned to run out of the bathroom moving to Castiel. Castiel stood seeing Dean in tears moved to hold him. Dean jumped towards him and into his arms as Castiel held him tightly. 

“D-Dean?! What’s wrong?!” Castiel asked in worry, Dean’s heart was pounding as he cupped and repeatedly kissed Castiel.

“There’s nothing wrong! Nothing!” Dean breathed as Castiel put him down. “Cas...W-...We are pregnant. I-I’m round!” Dean put his stomach in Castiel’s grip. “We are having a baby!”

“W-We are?” Castiel choked as Dean nodded happily, kissing him repeatedly as Sam smiled. Castiel pulled him back and kissed him before he rubbed his stomach with care. Dean didn’t know how but...he was just so happy. Castiel pulled him out a chair and lovingly got him a big plate wanting to eat up more. Sam was happy to eat as well. Dean lovingly touching his belly, unable to stop.

“Your tears are still too blue,” Dean whispered as Castiel sniffed. 

“I’ll work on it,” Castiel admitted with care wiping the blue tears away. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Nine months after Castiel’s startup:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked around his company Christmas party in an ugly Christmas sweater. Dean’s round belly was a talk in the office. Seeing as they hadn’t seen Dean since he was not pregnant. Dean always made sure the Christmas parties for the company were always full of food and presents for the families. 

Dean checked every table to ask them how they were enjoying the holiday at the office. Dean said they were all enjoying this feast at the other sites too. Castiel only got Dean to sit down when the food was served. Happily rubbing his mate's belly as Dean smiled at him with love. 

“Wait, before you get your hands dirty, Merry Christmas, Cas,” Dean spoke pulling something out of his coat, a small box Castiel took it with care. Castiel eyed the box before he softly pulled the ribbon off the box. Castiel smiled softly pulling out a baby onesie that said Daddy’s angel. Castiel took Dean’s hand kissing it. 

“Thank you for being mine,” Castiel whispered before Dean kissed him softly. Castiel kissed back, happily rubbing the baby lump. 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ten months after Castiel’s startup:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean eyed the ultrasound monitor as Sam slid gel onto the rounding belly, Castiel sat next to him holding him. Dean eyeing his belly with such love and happiness as Sam moved to slide the wand over Dean’s belly. Dean watched the screen with worry, part of him feeling like there will be nothing inside. That this was all in his head. But the image, the image was nothing like he thought, sure he thought there would be emptiness. However, the limbs pushing out to the camera changed his mind. Dean watched the monitor light up with movement. 

“I was right...you are seven months,” Sam spoke. “The babies look healthy.”

“Babies?” Dean sat up slightly in surprise. 

“You are having twins.” Sam pointed to the different blobs. “I can even tell you the gender if you want?” Dean looked to Castiel as Castiel was a mess of tears. Castiel nodded as Sam turned to the screen as Dean took Castiel’s hand.

“You are having two beautiful fraternal twins, One girl, and one boy,” Sam spoke as Castiel just sobbed. Crying with snot, Dean eyed his mate with care. How any of this happened was a blessing. Dean held out his arms as Castiel fell into it holding him close. Dean closed his eyes just sucking in air. How blessed was he?

“Your tears are still too blue,” Dean whispered as Castiel sniffed. 

“I’ll work on it,” Castiel admitted with care wiping the blue tears away. 

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Eleven months after Castiel’s startup:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean worked on checking Castiel’s systems, just going over the data. Castiel was on his phone looking at stuff for their baby room. Dean was having a hard time keeping focused on the job at hand as Castiel stopped scrolling to rub Dean’s lifeful baby bump. Dean eyed the coding before he placed a hand on Castiel's. Castiel glanced up at him before Dean leaned in and kissed him. 

“What’s that for?” Castiel chuckled. 

“How did you do it?” Dean asked. “You somehow changed your body to create and reproduce human-like sperm…”

“...Research,” Castiel stated. “I wanted my body perfect. I started with my salvia, my sweat, my blood...and then everything else.” Dean eyed him. 

“Was that your goal?” Dean asked, smiling. “To make me yours by knocking me up?” Dean teased nuzzling his nose. 

“No, I just...wanted to be perfect for you,” Castiel confessed as Dean leaned in kissing him softly.

“You are perfect to me.” Dean breathed. “More perfect than I could have hoped.” Dean touched his rounding belly. “You gave me a family.” Castiel shook his head.

“No, you gave me one.” Castiel eyed his face. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. Thank you for creating me.” Dean kissed him softly holding him.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One year exactly after Castiel’s startup:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean had been uncomfortable all day, starting labor early that morning. Sam had come down to help tend to Dean while they waited for Dean and the babies to be ready. Dean’s body laid on his back on the couch trying to keep his mind off of the pain of his contractions. Castiel moved around like a lost puppy, moving to touch Dean when he can. 

Dean loved him so much, just being near him made Dean feel better. Though Castiel and Sam wished for a hospital birth, Dean worried about his children. What if they...looked weird? Sam said they seemed on all accounts healthy. But Dean didn’t want his children at risk of being found to be...not human. Dean tried to relax and just wait. Castiel was taking good care of his mate. After searching and downloading all he could find out about birth. He nervously waited with Dean.

Though his contractions started that morning, it was almost the next day when Dean actually started giving birth. Dean was so brave through it. Trying to be strong as he pushed every single time. When Castiel thought he would give up, Dean remained strong. The first baby coming into the world made Castiel take his eyes off Dean. A small pale baby boy cried in Sam’s arms, Sam moving to clean his airway and lay him in the bassinet. 

Castiel wanted to see him, to hold him, but the second baby was already coming. Dean was so tired and he shook roughly pushing hard and long into the night. Castiel had never seen such strength. When Dean finally collapsed, he only laid back slightly. The world so exhausting when he finally laid his head down. His eyes moved to the twins. One who calmed down enough in the crib.    
  


“Cas, please...I want to see them.” Dean mumbled as Castiel helped him sit up. Sam nodded to the child already in the crib. Dean softly smiled seeing the little boy placed into his shaking arms. Dean breathed him in, just taking the small bundle of little black hair. The baby fussed in his arms, and all Dean could do was cry just touching his little hair and little toes.

When Sam was done tending to the little girl. Sam brought her to Castiel allowing him to hold her for the first time. Castiel sat down next to Dean showing their daughter to him. Dean smiled eyeing the small babies. 

“They look just like you.” Dean cried so happily unable to wipe his own tears because of how badly he was shaking. “They are so beautiful, Cas. Ten fingers, ten toes.” Dean examined them taking in every little detail. “H...How…?” Dean looked at him as Castiel kissed his forehead. “...How did we create these?” Dean sobbed and cried as he kissed his little boy's fingers. 

“I don’t know,” Castiel admitted as tears slid down his face as Dean laughed softly touching the very blue tear. 

“Your tears are still too blue,” Dean whispered with a laugh as Castiel sniffed, nuzzling into him. 

“I’ll work on it,” Castiel admitted with care wiping the blue tears away. “...I’ll work on it.”

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One year and one month after Castiel’s startup:**

  
  
  


Dean slept peacefully as he cradled the twin in his arms on the single couch where he was watching tv. Castiel was finishing dinner, but the poor mom of two was already fast asleep. Castiel sighed with love as he took William from Dean. Dean stirred as he felt the weight being taken from him. 

“I got him,” Castiel whispered as Dean mumbled in softness realizing the twins were already fast asleep. 

“I got Sophia,” Dean mumbled getting up and putting her into her separate bassinets in the living room. Dean smiled as he leaned down to kiss his daughter then moved to kiss his son. 

“Dinner’s ready.” Castiel smiled putting an arm around Dean’s waist as Dean kissed him softly. The kiss was slow and long before Dean pulled back. “I know I said it before…” Castiel admitted. “...but um…” Tears slid down his face, Dean cupped his face with care. “Thank you...for everything.” Dean softly pressed their foreheads together just lovingly holding him before he pulled back. 

“Your tears...they are clear,” Dean stated. Touching one of Castiel’s tears. 

“Not too blue?” Castiel sniffed as Dean nodded.

“No, they are perfect.” Dean laughed before moving to kiss him once more. “Just like you.” Castiel took his hand squeezing him before they walked to the kitchen to eat.

  
  
  
  
  


**The end**

  
  



End file.
